The Slythren Mask
by elf grrl
Summary: Hehehe, i hope u enjoy this story. Draco Ginny like i love. The emotions annoy and a mask is formed, but will the mask keep out its maker?
1. The Mask

**Authors Note:** Dadadadada... Oh, whups. This is another quick story from yours truly. Lol. Evil plot bunnys been chasing me so I thought I'd put it on paper, Tehe. Hmmm, this stories a little strange but please keep with me, it should pan out okay in the end...Hmmm, emphasis on _should_...

**Disclaimer:** I do declare that nothing except this twisted plot is mine...this twisted plot could get me a padded room though. Mental Note: Keep that in mind. p.s: Meara_ is_ mine, tehe and Chimaera is Latin for Chimera ok? Oh, sry, Mask is mine too lol.

**Mask:**

_To let noone see your feeling is a sure way to die with out pain, only regret._

"Get a grip on yourself Ginevra." Ginny Weasley demanded of herself as she paused at the steps to Hogwarts. "It's only the first day and you're to scared to face him."

It was her first day as a 6th year student and already she was dreading seeing Harry. She had been late up here, finding an injured owl near the lake and taking it to Hagrid instead of getting to the Welcome Feast. As she slipped into the Great Hall, she heard the Hat call "Slytherin." And looked to see.

A beautiful girl with long platinum hair that was twisted into two plaits on either side of her face took the hat from her head and with a beautiful smile that ignited her amazing and somehow familiar ice blue eyes. She hurried down to the cheering table and hugged another amazingly beautiful and breathtaking blond (that's were she'd seen the eyes before) when she got there.

A heart-stopping laugh came as a result and Ginny fell back into her seat. _Did Draco Malfoy just laugh?_ She wondered. Luna Lovegood was sitting across from her.

"Who is that girl?" Ginny whispered to her.

"Hmm? Oh that's Chimaera Malfoy." Luna explained. "Draco's sister."

"Since when did he have a little sister?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Bout 11 years id say." Luna answered.

_Well dah._ "Oh, yeah." Ginny said shaking her head. She took a bite of her apple and looked around. There were other newcomers that she recognised from around Diagon alley and the school she had gone to before Hogwarts. Ron saw her and waved, though his hand was holding Hermione's and it looked very peculiar.

Ginny waved back anyway. Then she saw Harry and her heart leapt and settled. Finally. He waved and looked away.

"Please tell me you don't still like him." Lavender pleaded with a sympathetic look at her. "Hun, he's with Cho now."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't like him." She lied.

Lavender shared a glance with Parvati. "Sure you don't." The other girl said.

Ginny frowned and finished her fruit salad. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Gingin." The two girls smiled. Luna merely waved goodbye.

Ginny watched her feet as she slowly walked out, heading for Hagrid's hut. She was planning to stay in the Great Hall longer, but she truly couldn't stand those two bitches. She sighed and scuffed her foot in the snow. Damn them all.

"Back already then?" Hagrid asked.

She blushed and nodded. "The Hall was a little crowded for my taste." She confessed. "I prefer outside. How's the owl?"

"Fine fine. Ye barely left 10 minutes ago, not much could happen in that time." He reminded her. He was smiling though and she smiled back.

"I also found out that she is a runaway bird. The store doesn't want her back." Hagrid confessed. "When she gets better...would you mind taking her? I've no need for an owl."

Ginny gaped. "Really?" She asked. "Me?"

"You." Hagrid confirmed.

The girl squealed with shock and delight, all worries about Harry and everything else out of her mind. She wrapped her arms as far around his impressive waist as she could. "Thank you so much Hagrid! This means so much to me it really does!"

Hagrid grunted, though he was obviously pleased. "She needs a name though." He reminded her.

Ginny raced into his hut and looked the frail barn owl over. "Hmmmm." She thought aloud. "Well...It has to suit her...I found her near a berry tree, but I can't call her that..."

"Try what your feeling." Hagrid suggested. "Or something you would like."

"That's easy. I want a Mask, to hide my emotions." She grinned looking back at the beady-eyed bird. "I'll call her Mask." She decided.

"You can take her with you after I leave. You'll have to take her to all your classes though, and I don't think the other teachers would much like that."

"I don't care. She's my little Mask." Ginny confessed bravely, causing the half giant to smile.

"Good." He began to set things up that the 17 year old would need to care for the bird properly.

Ginny ran a finger down the musky owl's spine happily. "My own Owl."

"That must be a first Weaselette." Draco drawled fro the doorframe.

Ginny scowled. "For your information it is." She confessed. "Though that was a case of no money, were as your losses are due to lack of love." She spun on her heel to glare at him.

He smirked. "Maybe." He conceded. "Though you seem to have even less of the latter than I do. I never turned to a clearly dangerous diary for love."

Her hands clenched at her sides. "Well, if your father hadn't slipped it into my cauldron perhaps I wouldn't have been so desperate to get away from the world. I heard prolonged exposure to Malfoy can do that to you." She snapped.

"Hmph, you are so full of yourself Draco." A quite voice giggled, coming to stand beside the Slytherin. "Hi, you must be Ginevra Weasley."

Draco watched her speak but didn't stop her like Ginny half expected him too. "Err, hello."

"My name is Chimaera Malfoy. Everyone calls me Meara though." She smiled at her serenely.

"Ginny, that's what everyone...most people call me."

Meara smiled again and Draco shook his head. "Halfwit, we came for the cat collar you have for Kitten." He called back.

"Kitten outgrows her collars so fast." Meara smiled. "I think I should buy Terres entire store."

"Who is Kitten?" Ginny asked. "I mean, obviously a cat."

"She's my birthday present from Draco." The little Slytherin giggled. "My little kitten."

Ginny looked at Draco. "Mmmm." Hagrid handed him a thick collar with a little crystal snake along it.

"This un' will last longer than the last one." He promised.

"It had better." Draco sneered. "C'mon Meara."

"Bye Bye Ginny." Meara called.

"Bye umm, Meara." Ginny countered.

Draco shook his head as they walked away.

"I'll settle Mask then and you can take her with you when you go up to bed." Hagrid offered.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you Hagrid."

"You're welcome Ginny." He replied immediately.

Ginny smiled down at the little bundle of feathers. Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Problem

**Authors Note:** Ahhhh, the sweet serenity that is writing...HEY KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE YOU HORNY LITTLE VOICES! Ahhhh, there we go. And here you go! Straight into Chapter 2! Love you guys, and you Mishavay! Pdp 4 you ok? Love and all that shit, me.

**Disclaimer:** I said it before and ill say it again, not mine except what is. I'll list what is on the bottom ok? Love ya!

**Chap 2: The Problem.**

_There are so many problems in the world. We drown in our own to forget the pain of all others._

Ginny wrapped her arms around her shivering body and twisted herself further into a ball. She sobbed silently into her pillow. This was commonplace to her. The early morning wakeup and the stream of memories and familiar pain.

There was a small noise close to her and her body tensed. She looked around and saw it was only Mask. She squirmed closer, tears still running down her face. She smiled a little though and picked the owl up. "Good morning Mask." She greeted her.

Mask made a small noise and snuggled into the warmness in her chest. Ginny giggled and rose out of her bed, only putting Mask down long enough to pull on her new robes. She picked the bird up again and headed for the door her belly doing flips as she remembered who would be there. _Harry Potter_. She sighed and took the steps one at a time.

She looked around the Gryffindor table and was relieved to see them all seated, she chose to sit far from Harry and placed herself beside Luna. "Good morning." She greeted her friend.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Luna commented, reading the Quibbler.

Ginny smiled and began to eat breakfast. She was half-finished with what was laden on her plate when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, heart pumping.

"Good morning Ginny. How are you?" The small blonde asked with a smile.

Ginny had to smile back even though she was disappointed it was not Harry confessing his love to her. "Hi Meara, what are you doing over at the Gryffindor table?"

She spared a glance to the other table and saw Draco watching, not looking to pleased but without true anger. "Well..." Meara said, shifting her feet. "I have a problem. I need your help."

Ginny frowned and stood up slowly, forgetting everything but the girl. "What is it Meara? What's wrong?"

Meara smiled a little and looked at Luna. "Not here, come out into the hallway with me."

Ginny nodded and left, telling Luna she would be back soon. She followed the young 11 girl out of the Great Hall. "Ok Meara, what is it?"

"I need help." The girl said, chewing on her lip, all traces of a smile gone. "I couldn't go to Draco and your the only other person I trust."

"You trust me?" Ginny asked, taken aback. "You barely know me."

Meara's smile returned faintly. "I still do. Please concentrate Ginny. You won't tell Draco will you? Promise and I'll tell you what's wrong."

Ginny was uncertain. "Will he kill me for this?" She asked seriously.

Meara looked thoughtful, as though she had not considered that. "If he says hell hurt you you'd better tell him." She conceded. "But then he's the only one ok?"

Ginny reluctantly gave in and nodded. "I promise." She turned concerned eyes to the little Malfoy and wondered why she cared so much. This was Lucius Malfoys daughter after all. She pushed this aside. If this was the wind up to some big joke, so be it. She clutched Mask closer to her side. "Go on."

"... Ok, well." Meara began uncomfortably. "I have a different Mother then Draco and my mother is a Veela."

Ginny processed these rushed words. "Ok, so your part Veela." She concluded. "What's the problem with that?"

"Huh? Isn't that like, scary?" Meara asked nervously. "I mean...Well, Lucius has this problem of temper that passed to everyone in our family..."

This did not register to the older girl to begin with, then the clogs in her brain begun to move and it hit her. "Shit, berserker blood and Veela." She commented quietly. "Oh Merlin Meara, you poor girl."

Meara smiled again, though her eyes shone with unshed tears. "That's why I need your help. I need to find something that won't let me get angry. If I change when I'm in an argument with Snape..." She let the sentence drop.

"Ok, ill work on it, see what I can do, ok?" Ginny promised.

"Thank you so much!" Meara smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around her slim waist. "I knew I could count on you Ginny."

Ginny smiled faintly, hoping she could help her, though she was struggling to see how this girl could get mad. "I'll do my best."

They parted and Ginny yelped seeing they now had an audience. Draco was leant against the wall. "You have class now Meara." He reminded her.

"Ok, thank you Dray." The part Veela smiled. She kissed Draco's cheek and took her books from him. "Have fun in Charms!"

Draco watched her go, a curiously friendly expression on his face. It faded though and he turned to face Ginny. "What did she say to you?" He demanded.

"Huh?" She asked.

"What did Meara tell you?"

"Can't say. I promised." She told him, turning to walk away. He took hold of her shoulder and she flinched at his touch, adrenaline rushing through her and numbing her toes. She suddenly wondered if _she_ was the one with the Berserker gene. "What is it Draco." She asked pretending the tingle wasn't there.

Draco removed his hand. "Just tell me then...Should I be worried for her?"

Ginny thought both the question and his tone through. "Not for _her_ no." She conceded. "She can take care of herself." She turned to look at the Slytherin Prince. As usual, he was looking calm and snobbish. "We have Charms together. The advanced Charms class."

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked, though he had not known that.

Ginny shrugged. "Just making sure." She commented and walked away.

Draco watched her go and scoffed at himself, so what if she had a sexy arse? He shouldn't have been looking!


	3. Groping

**Authors Note:** La, lalala. I'm so happy at the moment! So much love for the Elf grrl! So much food for the voices in my head. Hmm, can't stop now, my reviews keep me happy and the voices quiet. Joy! Love and all that shit to all who reviewed and are planning on doing so, I loive you all sweet thangs. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine. Love you all but still not mine.

**Groping**

_The simple touch of a person defys all reason and hits straight to the heart._

Charms was more interesting than Ginny had expected it to be. Flitwick was actually making sense for once and talking about silencing charms like they were the most interesting thing in the entire wizarding world. Ginny watched amazed and wondered why shed never listened to the professor speak before.

She was seated between Seamus Finnegan and Susan Bones who were talking to each other as if she wasn't there. She was grateful though as it allowed her to stroke Mask through her shirt and listen to the Charms professor talk.

The class was over before it was expected and almost every one had left from double potions she shook her head and came too. She rose slowly from her seat, holding Mask up with one arm. With a small sigh that she was back to reality, the short red head gathered her books and slid them into her bag. She swung the heavy thing over across her back and instantly slipped.

She braced her self for the fall, clumsiness a frequent trait in the Weasley department. She was shocked to feel strong and gentle hands catch her and steady her, careful of Masks feathers as if they knew he was there. The hands remained on her perhaps a little longer than was necessary but finally they released her.

She turned around slowly, still unsure on her feet and saw Draco's smirk. "Watch it will you Weaslette? I _was_ trying to walk here."

Ginny frowned, his tone mismatched with the look in his eye that was quickly erased. Ginny realised that Blaise Zabini was behind him and opened her mouth again. "I'm _so_ sorry Malfoy, I didn't realise that you were in such a rush to be alone with your boyfriend." She hissed, stepping away from him.

Blaise snorted. "Is that the best you can come up with Shorty?" He asked, causing Draco to cover up the laughter in his eyes at seeing the little Weasley fight back.

For some reason Ginny took that as encouragement. "I know the girls like Pansy aren't much to look at, but can you really stoop so low?" She smirked.

Draco really had to force down a grin at that one, that was _his _smirk. "Hmmm, perhaps that's jealousy I hear in your voice little Weasel, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of taking Blaise from you."

Ginny flushed. "Yeah right, I think I'd rather deflower a troll." She muttered.

"Oi, hello. Do you mind using someone other than me for your insults? I'm already outcasted in your conversation." Blaise told them looking vaguely insulted. "I'm off to eat, I'll meet you in the Great Hall later ok?"

Draco waved him on with the smirk Ginny had stolen mere moments before. When he was gone Ginnys face softened slightly. "Thank you for catching me." She conceded.

Draco grunted and picked his own bag up from the floor. "Just don't mention to any one I felt you up?" He inquired as she fell into step beside him.

She raised an eyebrow. "But you didn-" She yelped as his hand clutched her backside playfully.

"Especially not my sister." He grinned before stalking off.

Ginny wiggled her hips a little to shake out the numbness' Dracos touch had caused and scowled. She would get him back for that.

The noises of the Great Hall made Draco groan inwardly. He had nothing against crowds personally but the more eyes watching him; the more he had to watch what he said. He couldn't comment to Blaise how nice Ginnys ass looked as she waltzed in after him just for the fact that Blaise, while a good friend, was a Slytherin, were as Ginny was a Gryff.

He sighed and took his seat beside the amazingly fit black man who was just in his thoughts and took a small apple pie from the pile before him. "Who won?" Blaise asked, throwing a hand towards Ginny.

Draco snorted. "Who do you think?" He questioned.

"You didn't lose to her did you?" Blaise asked.

"Shut it..." The blonde warned playfully. "I won't hesitate to hex your ass in place of your face." ( A/N: No, not the face! Anything but the face. turns and looks Blaise over unabashed not the family jewels either you egomaniac. glares at Draco dangerously)

"Oh I'm so scared Malfoy, then I might end up looking like you." Blaise countered, looking terrified.

Draco punched his arm. "That cut me deep, real deep Zabini." He lied.

Blaise returned his look to Ginny and Draco was satisfied to see lust in his cool dark gaze. "Hmmm..." He commented.

"Dray!" Meara's playfully cheerful voice called. Ginny turned with a smile on her face to see the girl run to her brother with a huge hug, then returned to her conversation with Loony.

Draco smiled at his baby sister. "How was your first class?" He asked.

Meara shrugged. "It was alright I suppose." She said, flipping into the seat beside him. "It was honestly boring. I can't wait for Flying lessons though."

Draco grinned. He'd trained his sister on the broom since she could walk. No way was she going to loose to anyone.

"Can I go say hello to Ginny?" The little blonde beside him asked around a mouth full of cookie.

"I suppose." He said, unable to deny her anything. She had him wrapped around his little finger and they both knew it.

She smiled at his beautiful features and ran off to greet the slim girl. Draco let his eyes run over the Weaslettes' form. She was compact and if her ass was any indication, so were her muscles though they were certainly there. Her hair was shorter than he remembered it, landing neatly on her shoulders as the flames danced. She smiled upon seeing Meara and Draco had to think of Snape naked to get some room in his pants.

He gulped and looked away, only to find Blaise's unnerving look upon him. "What?" He snapped.

"You are ogling Draco." He said, sounding shocked.

Draco snorted, though he was fairly surprised himself. "I was thinking of something." He shot off.

"Keep the details to yourself." Blaise begged, holding his hands up. "A Weasel and a Ferret all in one bed."

When Draco thought about the fact that Blaise had peeled his ass out of trouble more times than he could count he loosened the grip on his friends collar a little. "I hate that name." He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Draco man, chill." Blaise advised. "No harm meant."

Draco released the material after searching the dark eyes across from him. "I hate it." He repeated, and turned his gaze to other things. "Don't say it again."

Blaise ran a hand through his hair, since when had Draco been that testy?

Ginny smiled. "Hello again Butterfly, how can I help you?"

Meara smiled. "Where did Butterfly come from?" She asked with a quiet giggle.

Ginny shrugged and glanced over to the Slytherin table to see how Draco was taking his sisters obvious like to her. He was talking to Blaise. "I like nicknames."

"So does Draco, he always calls me funny names."

Ginny again glanced at Draco. He called her names, but they weren't so funny. "Like what?" She asked, attempting to distract herself.

"Hmm, well he calls me Sunshine when I'm sneaking out to pat my kitten and Squirt and Kitten and Daydream and Boot camp and-"

"Boot camp?" Ginny asked with surprise.

Meara allowed a faint blush to colour her cheeks. "That was when he was teaching me how to fly." She smiled. "He told me to come down but I wouldn't."

Ginny chuckled. "Boot camp indeed." She said, shaking her head.

"Hmmm, I think I should go now." Meara said, shooting a glance to her own table.

Ginny looked and saw the grip Draco had on Blaise. "Ok I'll see ya later then Taffy."

Meara glared without malice and hurried over to her big brother before the git beat the living shit out of his best friend.

The gryff girl watched her go feeling elated that Draco could behave human. She looked around at her own table and caught Harry and Ron watching her with a strange look. She hugged Mask closer to her chest. How was she going to explain to them the friendship she shared with the small Malfoy. That they were friends after only one meeting. They wouldn't understand.

She sighed and looked at Draco, who had released the boy of his own will and turned instead to Meara.

Merlin he was hot. How hadn't she noticed before? The way his eyes sparkled with ice and the way his hair fell into his eyes, causing him to push it back subconsciously. His thin white shirt was unbuttoned at the top and tight enough for Ginny to see every movement of his Quidditch trained muscles. He shifted, stretching out until his feet rested on the chair across from him he felt Ginnys eyes and looked up.

She immediately blushed and looked down, missing his trademark smirk as he saw.

Merlin, what the hell was this? She thought, snapping out of her thoughts. What kind of slut was she? Fantasizing about Draco when she was in love with Harry. She was suddenly disgusted in herself and turned away all thoughts except eating. She could deal with these thoughts later, right now, she had to think only of Mask, not marrying Harry Potter, or snogging Draco by the lake.

She had enough troubles as it was.


	4. Lessons and a book of Veelas

**Authors Note:** Hello my lovies what is new wonderlies? Is the flatteries workin? Will you send a review my way? Pretty please? Hmmm, Charms is chewing on my knee so I better hurry on in the writing department. Ok? Love you lots and all that shit, me.

**Diclaimer:** Lalalalalala, nope not mine, lalalalalalala la, lol

**Lessons and a book of Veelas.**

_Lessons teach you alot, but only friendship lasts forever._

Draco cursed as he entered the potions class and remembered the book still lying on his head boy bed. How could he have forgotten it on the first day? It was beyond him. He sat down with a sigh, knowing this was not a good way to greet his Godfather at school.

As expected Draco was called up on the first instance a book was needed and afterwards, he wondered whether he was the first student in Hogwarts to get a detention on the first day back. Then with an inward smirk, he recalled Potter slamming into the Whomping Willow. Maybe not the first student.

He left the potions room shaking his head at his own stupidity. Forgetting a book, he'd never spaced out that bad before, especially on the first day. He shook his head. It was always like this around Meara though. For a great sister who tended to listen to his instructions she really could be annoying. He was constantly worried if she was safe, if she was careful.

He yawned as he entered the Great Hall and sat beside Blaise, as usual. "Hey, detention on the first day." Blaise greeted with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's how much I missed Snape." Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid prat."

"You complain like a girl." his friend informed him. "And as often as one too." He looked the Slytherin prince up and down. "In fact do you even have balls?"

Draco scowled. "Don't push it Blaisey boy, I can still hex you."

Blaise tried, and failed to look innocent. "You wouldn't, your sisters coming this way."

Draco turned to see that in fact his sister _was_ coming. "She needs to learn it sooner or later." He said to his dark skinned friend.

Blaise chuckled. "She's so bouncy and happy. She won't need to use it very often, if she can wrap you around her little finger she can get anyone to do what she wants."

Draco shot daggers at his friend. "She is a Slytherin Blaise, the bounciness is only a faze. Besides, wrapping people around there fingers is a Malfoy trait, no?"

"No, it's a Pansy Parkinson trait. At least Meara seems to use it more sparingly. On you and that Gryffindor witch."

Draco glanced to the Gryffindor table. "Maybe." He conceded. "Though if Pansy tried to wrap me around _her_ little finger I think I'd puke."

"She that bad in bed?" Blaise asked.

"Bloody terrible." He confirmed, making a face and making Blaise laugh.

"Hello Draco. Hello Blaise." Meara greeted them, sounding different.

Draco frowned at his usually smiley sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, and then smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it, just girl stuff."

Draco shook his head. "Ok, ok. Maybe you should talk to her." He gutted his thumb towards Ginny. "She's a girl."

Meara was really happy then for some reason. "I can't believe you noticed." She told him. "I might see her later, but I'm starving."

Glad for some reason he piled up her plate with food and handed it to her. "There you are."

"Hmm, so how were your Charm and Herbology classes?" Blaise asked, sitting back until his head rested against stone.

"Mmm, all good." She said, biting down on a muffin top. "A lot more crowded than it looked."

"Crowded?" Draco commented at her choice of words. "How do you mean?"

"Charm's is mixed houses." She shrugged. "Most of your classes are but only Charms and Transfiguration for me."

"This bothers you because?" Blaise asked.

She shrugged. "Doesn't really, just commenting." In fact, she'd found it rather difficult. It was hard to be cheerful without a cause and she had yet to perfect the Mask that Draco was so fond of wearing. When she'd entered the room and all eyes turned to her, watching and trying to categorize the Slytherin Princes little sister.

She yawned. "Thank Merlin I only have Defense Against the Dark Arts left."

Draco chuckled. "Wait till you have your NEWTs to worry about." He told her.

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

Suddenly Draco felt Blaise stiffen at his side. "Draco."

Draco looked to him and then up, to what he was looking at. "Weasley?" He asked with a confused note to his voice.

Ginny smiled, though she was clearly nervous. She turned her smile to Meara. "This is for you. I heard there's a test coming up for the 1st years soon." She said, handing the small girl an even smaller (...well dah, it wasn't gunna be bigger, but it's a small book ok?) book.

Meara looked as confused as Draco had before his mask fell into place. She turned the book over. "Veela's?" She asked, a smile dancing over her features.

Ginny blushed and shifted Masks weight on her hip. "Hope it helps when its time for that test." She looked back to Draco and he saw emotions flitter through her eyes. "Malfoy, Zabini." She farewelled, moving out of their eyesight and then leaving the Great Hall.

Draco smirked as he saw the openly hostile looks on the faces of most at the Gryffindor table. He gently took the book from his sister's fingers. "Veela's aye?" He asked, flicking through the first few pages. "I haven't heard of a test about Veela's."

"Doesn't mean there isn't one brother dear." She sighed.

Draco looked at her. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing." Meara lied. "I'm just tired."

"Chimaera Narcissa Malfoy." Draco lectured, making Meara wince and Blaise give him a strange look. "You need to work on that mask, the walls are collapsing."

She suddenly realised what he was talking about and visibly brightened. "Will you teach me then?" She asked.

Draco looked slightly uncomfortable. "I suppose."

Meara squealed with joy and hugged her brother tightly. "Thankyou Dray." She mumbled as she kissed his cheeks in a way only a sister managed.

"Rule number one Meara, no bloody kissies." He groaned, though he didn't sound mad.

She released him and retrieved her book, sliding it into her bag. "I had better get to DADA; I'll see you later, ok?"

Draco nodded wearily. "Seya."

"Bye Dray, bye Blaise." She waved, hurrying off to her next class.

Ginny yawned deeply and slid her things into her bag. Mask cheeped and Ginnys yawn turned into a soft smile. "I'm working on my revenge, don't worry." She promised.

She left the empty classroom and headed downstairs to the kitchens for more food to give Mask.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Meara." She smiled, turning towards the pale girl, who smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Thanks for that book Ginny." Meara thanked her sheepishly.

"I was worried your brother would see right through the lie." Ginny confessed with a smile.

"He's teaching me the mask."

Ginny froze, jealousy seemingly replacing her blood, then it was gone. She sighed. "Really?"

"I know you want to learn it too." Meara told her with a Malfoy-like smirk. "I can tell you what he tells me if you like."

Ginny watched the girl with hope and wariness. She was forcibly reminded that Meara, however nice she seemed was still a Malfoy. "Why?"

"Were friends right?" Meara asked sweetly. "You help me and I help you. Ginny, you may have trouble trusting my family, but I'm Chimaera. Relax."

Ginny shook her head. "Ok, you'll tell me what he teaches you then?"

Meara nodded. "Of course." She wriggled a finger on the feathers on its head. "A mask is a good thing to share when your friend wants one as bad as you do." She smiled up at the Weasley girl. "You do want one don't you?"

"Hell yes." Ginny grinned. "I wanna know every thing about it."


	5. Malfoys have a rule

**Authors Note: **Hmm, okay, I admit it, im insane. Had to get that out of the way...Please tell me if you actually like this story and ill put more effort into it, i promise. But if no one reviews ill take the shit ive started with and toss it out the window, so to speak. So tell me what you think, anon even will do. Please tell me. Lotsa love as always, me.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, Sry, i forgot the list again didnt I? Ahh well, I dont think many ppl are readin this peice of shit anyhow. Love you if you are though, ok? ") xoxoxo, dont hate me. I'll write if u want and do better I promise.

**Malfoys have a rule**

_Perfect calm comes from only two places, love, or the protection from love._

Ginny was nervous as she waited on Meara. Classes with her had been running just over a week and although better, she knew her mask was far from perfect. Mask yawned in her arms and Ginny removed her jumper with her free hand. Sliding it over her head, she wrapped the recovering owl up in it and placed her on a nearby desk.

"Hmm, he's getting better." A familiar voice said.

"Malfoy?" Ginny yelped, spinning around. He honey eyes locked onto Icey grey ones.

"In the flesh." Draco purred. "Though I was surprised by the fact you were still waiting, Meara hasnt been this late before has she?"

The cool mask that shed been struggling so long to create fell down over her eyes and she looked at him impassivly. "What do you mean Malfoy?" She asked.

He smirked. "You know what I mean. Meara had a nightmare last night, so I watched over her. She talks in her sleep Red."

"And this effects me how?" She asked calmly.

Draco began to circle her. "She's done a good job, I can hardly see your worry." He smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "And stop circling me, were you a vulture in a past life?"

"Maybe." Draco said, with out pause. "I dont want anything from you except a reason you wont leave Meara alone." He looked calm but Ginny watched him for a good 30 seconds and noticed the anger hidden there.

"Why are you angry at me?" Ginny asked. "Im friends with your sister, whether you like it or not."

"And your revenge? The one that you practilly promised me?" He asked. "Your telling me this has nothing to do with that?"

Ginny couldnt stop her look of shock and was that anger Draco saw? "You think I would stoop so low as to use Meara to get to you?" She spat. Draco could no longer circle her as she backed him up, her wand forgotten in respect for her balled up fists.

"I am her friend Draco Malfoy, and although you may hate me and loathe my entire family line, Meara and I are friends."

"Us Malfoys have a rule Weasel. Noone learns our mask but us. If Meara's been teaching you-"

"Shes not then." Ginny cut him off. "If there's a punishment for this 'rule' she didnt teach me anything." She punched the wall beside a pinned Draco Malfoys head. "And if there is a punishment and she receives it I will punish _you_. She did not teach me anything."

The blonde boy began to laugh and it grew until he was clutching his stomach. "Merlin, she did teach you well." He told her when hed calmed enough.

Ginny cursed at him and pushed herself off the wall. "Like I said, if theres a punishment she didnt teach me anything." She said, then left.

Draco watched her go. A frown was forming on his lips as soon as she was out of sight. Meara _was_ in the wrong, teaching Ginny, though it was more wronging him than the Malfoy name. She'd lied to him, and used his lessons to teach the friend of one of his most frequent enemies. He rested his head on the stone wall behind him.

"Why did you do this Draco?" Meara asked from somewhere beside him, coming out of the shadows. She sounded strong but tears glistened in the darkness. "She'll never talk to me again now."

Draco sighed. "Meara, she's no good for you. She's a Weasley."

"So? It doesnt stop you staring at her ass." Meara muttered, disapearing back under an invisability cloak that covered both sight and sound.

"Hey! Thats completly different!" Draco said, shaking his head again. Not knowing if Meara was still there or not he cursed there mothers gift to the small girl. "Chimaera. Come here."

The cloak parted. "No." She said and turned away. The cloak fell closed again and Draco felt a slight sting of guilt. It was a nasty thing to do, a nasty way to get Ginny to admit what he guessed.

"Meara, im sorry ok?" He called. He wasnt one to use those words lightly and she knew it. When the cloak pulled back she didnt bother to hide her glad expression.

"Now you need to tell Ginny that. She's been through so much she needed that mask Draco. Try to understand." She sighed deeply, almost instantly aging. "All because of Lucius."

"Huh?" Draco asked. "Whats she been telling you."

"Nothing but...she keeps a diary." She sighed and looked nup, searching her brothers eyes. "Lucius was the one that gave her the Tom Riddle portal. She needs to hide her feelings from that night. She was my friend Drayy."

He groaned. "She shouldnt be! Meara you shouldnt have told her what I taught you. You lied to me. You broke my trust."

"You lie to me all the time." Meara countered. It was true, he did. Mostly about stupid little things that she didnt see the point in lieing about at all.

"Thats my job, im the big brother. Your not supposed to lie to me though." He scolded.

Meara dropped the cloak and crossed her arms. With a raised eyebrow she asked. "Is that how its supposed to work?"

He nodded aragantly.

"You want me to tell you evrey little detail about myself then?" She asked. When he nodded again she took a deep breath. "When I was 10 I tried to run away from home, I didnt tell anyone cause i fell over and broke my leg on the 2nd block. Ms Terras dia healed it up and I went home. Once last year, I snuck some floo powder and went to Hogwarts, to see you. I snuck into your room when I got here. You were having...sex...with Pansy and I was so scared that I nearly fainted cause you always tell me how much you hate Pansy and I floo'd back home and sat on my bed laughing for hours and hours." She confessed to a dumbstruct Draco. She stepped forward a little, hoping this plan worked. "Before you got home from Hogwarts last year id corned the boy that worked in the wand shop with Ollivander and i kissed him." Well...it was mostly the truth that one, he'd kissed her but she let him.

"What?" Draco asked. "Why the hell-"

"I was the one that gave Redd the shirt and set him free, I dont like the whole house elf thing. I was the one that tore Narcissa's evening gown that she blamed Reenee for. I only just managed to stop her from destroying the whole magical drycleaning place." She looked up, her arms recrossing. "Do you want to know more?" She prayed he would say no because she had nothing else, besides the whole Veela thing, and she wasnt telling him _that_.

"No no, thats enough." He told her wearily. "Come on. Its late and we have lessons tomorrow."

Meara nodded and held her coat open to let Draco inside. He hugged her softly and accepted the invisability. "Im sorry Draco." She said when theyde returned to the confines of the commonroom.

He shrugged. "Its my fault, I should have known not to trust so openly." He ruffled his sisters hair lightly. "Seya tomorrow squirt.

"Emotions arnt all that bad you know Drayy." He heard her whisper, but when he turned around weakly she was gone.

He sighed and headed to his bedroom, falling down on his bed with an inward groan. 'Sure there not.' He told himself with self disust. 'Sure there not.'


End file.
